The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for mounting a curved sheet element on a surface and particularly relates to apparatus and methods for mounting a curved windshield on the deck of a boat.
Systems for mounting curved sheet elements to a surface, particularly mounting curved windshields to the deck of a boat, are known. One such mounting system includes an elongated member having upper, intermediate and lower portions wherein the upper portion comprises, in cross-section, a generally channel-shaped receptacle for receiving the lower edge of the curved windshield. The lower portion includes a flat which extends from the intermediate portion at an angle of approximately 45.degree. relative to the base of the channel-shaped upper portion. The intermediate portion includes angularly related portions connected along one edge intermediate of and to the base of the channel while the other angularly related portion extends rearwardly for connection with the flat. The forward portion of the flat terminates in a free edge defining with the base of the channel, the intermediate portion and the inside surface of the flat a receptacle for receiving a trim piece.
In using that mounting system, it is necessary to bend the elongated member to conform it to the curvature of the lower edge of the glass. In bending the member, however, twisting also occurs, causing the flat to stand up from the deck. That is, the flat will not maintain a flush continuous contact with the deck over the full length of the member. Additionally, the mounting member is secured to the deck by screws disposed through the flat. The compound curvature of the mounting member, however, makes it extremely difficult to mount the screws and secure the mounting member and windshield to the deck. Even after such securement, gaps appear between the mounting member and the deck.